Make A Wish
by StarScheme
Summary: When Steven joins Connie on a treasure hunt for the mythical Cave of Wonders, he gains the power to make all his wishes come true. Trouble is, Stevens wish may not be something so easily granted by the pink, pigtailed Genie he comes across.


**DISCLAIMER: This is a Stevinel Fanfiction. A romance AU between Steven Universe and Spinel. If you do not care for this ship, do not read this Fanfiction. **

**Also this is an AU. LOOSELY based on Disney's version of Aladdin**.

**Chapter One: Do you believe in Magic? **

Inside a busy Desert city, a young man walked along side his pet, making his way through the bazaar. This young man was well known throughout the main part of the city, mainly because his pet happened to be a large lion.

It alarmed the villagers, so this young man tried not to walk him out in busy days, but the Lion was getting restless and insisted on taking the young man with him for a walk.

"Good morning, Steven," another young man called out, the son of a merchant selling his goods in town.

"I see you're scaring the populace rather early."

The curly haired young man smiled and waved at his friend as his Lion began smelling the food intrusively. "He wouldn't let me stay home. For some reason, he was pretty insistent that I come with him today."

"That's because you barely come out anymore," replied the young man. "My dad was talking about it the other day. You need to try and—-hey!" The boy waved his hand in front of the Lions nose as if to shoo him off.

Steven chuckled and gently pulled his Lion back, "sorry. He's curious."

"THEIF!" Called out a man in anger, forcing the attention of everyone within earshot. Steven being one of them, he looked over to see a large man gripping a young woman's wrist tight.

"I-I didn't know! I can pay if you let me go to the palace!" The girl pleaded, the hood she wore uncovering her face in the struggle.

Steven had never seen the girl before. She must have been new to this place. Though he didn't know her, she looked terrified. The young merchant boy was watching as well, shaking his head with a sigh. "That's a shame. I'm just glad you're not getting involved like you—-oh crap! Steven!" After realizing that Steven was already rushing over to the girl with Lion on his heels, the merchant boy panicked.

"What's going on here?" Steven asked as he came up beside the young woman, who gasped in alarm as his Lion began to sniff her, but unable to run away due to the large mans grip on her wrist.

The man looked uncomfortable upon the appearance of the large lion, but he remained adamant in his first accusation. "She stole an apple from my cart. She's a thieving rat and I'm going to—"

"I didn't know I had to pay. There was a kid that looked hungry so I—"

"Stealing is stealing," the man insisted, pulling a large knife out from behind his back and slamming her arm against his cart, readying himself to take her hand as compensation.

The girl struggled a bit more, but her fear wasn't needed as Steven held the mans hand to stop him.

"I'll pay you for the apple later on. She didn't know what she was doing."

"The law is the law," insisted the man, at least until Stevens Lion bared it's teeth and began to growl.

Normally Steven didn't like seeing Lion intimidate others, but he wasn't about to watch someone lose a hand over an apple.

The man begrudgingly put his knife away. "F-fine, but I expect my money soon!" He demanded, still trying to sound tough. Most people that Steven was too kind, but his Lion didn't share his compassion. It was probably the only reason such a sweet boy lasted this long in such a violent place.

The girl exhaled in relief as the man released her arm and rubbed her wrist. Though her hand was safe for now, Steven noticed a few guards rushing over, no doubt after hearing the man shout out.

"Sorry about this," Steven said quickly before he grabbed the girl gently by the waist and hoisted her up onto his Lions back, getting on himself just behind her. "Come on, Lion!"

The girl panicked at once. She was sitting on the back of a Lion with a stranger. Before she could voice her concern, the Lion had already begun to dash through the crowd, carrying them both away, the girl leaving a trail of sound from her frightened scream.

After enduring the girls frantic scream for a minute, the Lion finally stopped running and stopped at a rather run down shack. With everything stopped, Steven stared at the young woman, waiting to see if she was going to start screaming again.

"I'm really sorry," Steven began cautiously. "Some guards were coming and Lion is really fast. I didn't have time to explain before we had to run."

The girl allowed herself to calm down, and fully removed the hood that was partially covering her face. She wore large glasses over sun kissed skin, her long ebony hair pulled back into a large braid. "Thank you for your help," she said finally.

Steven smiled and jumped down from Lions back, holding out his hand for the girl. "Well you clearly haven't been to this town before."

She took his hand and hopped down as well, feeling much braver about the Lion now and pet it's back lightly. "Thank you too."

"His name is Lion and my name is Steven."

"I'm Connie. It's nice to meet you both," she greeted with a smile. Though she'd only met him, he'd helped her without asking for anything in return. Perhaps he was someone she could trust.

"So, you're new here?" Steven asked as Lion simply wandered off into the little house.

Connie seemed a bit uncomfortable with the question, but she nodded a little. "Sort of. ...I'm not usually allowed outside. My mother is a bit...overprotective."

"So you snuck out?"

"I'm going to have to get married soon. ...so instead of entering a loveless union, I decided to run."

Steven frowned. It sounded like a sound reason to flee, but her parents were probably worried. "So what are you gonna do? You don't have any money since you couldn't pay for the apple and you don't seem like the type to actually steal."

Connie stared at Steven intently, as if trying to decide something based off eye contact. He looked uncomfortable, but stayed silent as he looked back at her, unsure what to say anyhow.

"Do you believe in Magic?" Connie asked seriously. When Steven nodded his head in reply Connie grinned and pulled a large parchment from her cloak. "I found a treasure map to something called, The Cave of Wonders! It's been a legend for thousands of years, but I came across an actual map AND the keys!" Connie explained in excitement. "Inside that cave is untold treasure. If I can get there and get just some of it, I can live on my own without having to get married to someone my parents choose for me."

Steven was endeared by her enthusiasm and somewhat intrigued by the mention of magic and a mythical cave. Still, why would she say all this to a total stranger? "That sounds great," he began, "but wouldn't that be sorta dangerous for you? I mean, there a lot of bandits that might—"

"—that's why YOU should come with me!" Connie interrupted cheerfully. 

"Me?!"

"Yes! You seem strong and your Lion is so fast, I bet we'd make it there much faster than I had planned on my own!"

Steven was a little taken aback. What she was proposing sounded amazing, but was it okay for her to share this with him? "Are...you sure? You don't know me. What if I were a crazy person?"

"You own a Lion. You're definitely weird, but I don't think you're crazy. Besides, you helped me out earlier when no one else would. I'm willing to bet you're a good person. A good person who could use some treasure of your own I'm sure." Connie added as she looked back at the run down home. "So what do you say? I have the map and the key, you have the means of travel and the muscle. Together, we can make our wishes come true."

Wishes? Steven thought for a moment. Could he really have his dreams come true by going on this treasure hunt with her? Connie wanted to avoid an arranged marriage, but what he wanted was probably something money wouldn't help him with. Still, he didn't have much keeping him here and the idea of searching a magical cave was intriguing on its own. Even if his wishes couldn't be granted by gold, Steven smiled at Connie and nodded his head.

"I'm in," he agreed cheerfully.


End file.
